


Travelling north, travelling north to find you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Train AU, Wishful Thinking, he calls niall 'mate' which i loved, might write a sequel with train toilet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an hour and a half train journey to London, happily disrupted by a cute boy who eats bananas in a very, very odd way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travelling north, travelling north to find you

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Train Song by Feist and Ben Gibbard.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: this is yet to happen in real life. sorry.

Taking the train back to London by herself didn't seem like such a bad idea after all. Granted, she had felt a bit lost at first, like she always did at train stations, because she wasn't even sure it was the right platform and for all she knew the train could have left already, but according to the information screen the train wouldn't be there for another ten minutes. Oh, well, good things come to those who wait, don't they?

She didn't particularly want to choose one of those seats with a table, where a group of spotty teenagers dressed in tracksuits (chavs, chavs, chavs) would surely sit next to her and ruin the whole journey, so instead she decided to sit by herself in one of those four seats in between wagons designed for lonely people who like to pretend to read a book on the train while they fall in love with strangers sitting opposite them.

That wasn't actually so bad until the train came to a stop in which a boy about her age got on the train and sat right in front of her and, if we're being honest, she did have a bit of a thing for tall boys with messy hair and green eyes.

She snuck a few glances at him every once in a while, for they still had two hours until the train arrived to Victoria Station. He seemed to be quite stressed out as he typed on his laptop and talked on the phone to his (assumedly) friend about how 'yeah, Niall, that party was sick, but I have a 2,000 word essay due in tomorrow and I haven't even started it yet, mate, I might have to pull an all nighter.' She could help him stay up all night, she thought.

In her very humble and modest opinion, she was being discreet, but maybe not so much since this was the fifth time he had caught her staring. This time he didn't look back down at his laptop though, he simply stared back, and excuse her, but if someone's trying to quietly fall in love with the way you look while typing out an essay and pushing your hair out of your face in distress, then it's completely out of place to smile back at them. She determinedly tried not to let those words escape her mouth, but her face must have shown at least some of it, because he asked 'everything alright?', and, well, if she hadn't been a goner from the moment he had stepped on the train, that moment would have been it. 

She had been raised to be a lady, and she figured the 'yeah, thanks' that came out of her mouth was polite enough. Apparently not enough for him, though, since her words caused him to furrow his brow and put his laptop away.

After a few seconds, his face relaxed and a massive grin (send help) took over his features. 'If you're going to keep me from writing my essay you might as well entertain me for the rest of the journey', he said like it was no big deal (it was). 'What? How am i stopping you from doing your work?', she stuttered in disbelief.

He, however, decided to ignore her and took a banana out of his bag (seriously, who even was this boy?). 'Let's play the question game' he suggested through a mouthful of banana. She quickly nodded in agreement, not because she particularly wanted to but because wow, who knew it was possible to peel bananas from the opposite end. The things you can learn on a train.

He leaned forward on his seat and started explaining the rules: 'Okay, so, basically, I ask you a question and you answer it, and you have to finish your answer with another question. Got it?' 

There was a certain edge to playing question games with a stranger. No explanation needed as to why his favourite headwear were bandanas, nor did he dwell on the fact that she was wearing christmas socks in November. 

They were rapidly approaching London Victoria Station and they both started to gather their stuff. The speed of the train was nothing compared to her heart rate the moment he stood right in front of her and ducked his head down just a tiny bit (so what if he was way too tall for an average height person) to whisper: 'this was fun, hope we meet again on some other train on a Sunday evening.'

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and let me know if you don't absolutely hate this, it would mean the world!!!


End file.
